My Very Uneventful, Non Alien, Boring Old Exam
by Voldemort-Crazed
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. The end.  I made this story up during an exam, by the way.


**My Very Uneventful, Non Alien, and No-Doctor-Zoned Exam.**

* * *

><p><em>Hina and Omama are the names of my actual two best friends. Hope you enjoy. C:<em>

_Also, go easy on me. I wrote this on the day of an exam. _

* * *

><p>"You have exactly two hours. You may start your paper. Good Luck."<p>

I took a deep breath. There was a rustle as everyone hurriedly opened their Question Booklet and started to write. I, on the other hand, was still staring at my booklet. _Why __are __these __idiots __in __such __a __hurry __to __start? _I knew I didn't want to start.

However, just as I started to open the exam paper, something happened. Yes, something happened, or I wouldn't really be writing about all this, would I? Anyway. Here I was, trying to open the document-of-horror when there was a loud explosion in the room. You know, the BOOM! sort. I'm not sure what happened, but I assumed that someone just broke through the roof of the hall.

As you might have imagined, all hell broke loose there. Imagine - about 50 girls in one hall where something like happened? I swear while everyone was running around in panic, I just stood there with my hands over my ears. I mean, sure, I was scared just as much as those other girls, but that didn't mean I didn't love my ears.

So after all the initial screaming, when the girls realized that nothing was actually happening, the dust from the explosion sort of thing settled down and we saw who it was that had broken through the roof.

Talk about _drama_. They were weirdo alien things. I'm not sure if I can describe them, but they were just _weird_.

Okay, I think we should rewind a bit here.

I've always been a sci-fi freak. I see sci-fi movies, shows and I read sci-fi books. And then, of course, I've researched about many things. (not well, _real_ research. Just exploring the web and all) And my most important and addictive interest at the moment was - you guessed it - The Doctor. But I won't get into _his_ detail right now. The weirdo alien stuff is more important. _Damn_. I didn't want to tell you guys. Well, trust me to ruin such an awesome twist in my story.

Okay back forward.

So, where was I? Oh yeah! I knew there were aliens. I was sure. I had _always _known all those years of sci-fi would pay off.

Everyone was still very quiet, and were staring at the octopus-headed-weirdly-proportioned aliens.

"Erm… Who are you?" said one of the invigilators, her voice shaking.

One of them turned his head to her side, and then, raised his hand. I swore I could see something in his hand, and then laser shot out of it and hit her squarely in the chest. Before she could scream, she was gone. Disappeared. Incinerated.

You cannot imagine the panic in the room after that. You see, before the aliens had killed the invigilator they had stationed themselves around all the doors leading out of the room. Which pretty much meant that we were dead.

I never really figured out what they wanted from us. Well, anyway, there was so much chaos after that. Everyone was running and screaming, and they were shooting their laser guns at everyone. And I was standing there doing nothing. _Where __were __Omama __and __Hina?_(Those were my two best friends) _The __idiots __might __get __themselves __attacked-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a laser shooting close to my head. _Damn. __Damn. __Damn__it! _I ran to the farthest part of the gym, the secluded part, and there I saw it. And it was just like I had heard. A Police Box - complete with the blue colour. I couldn't believe this. _I __couldn__'__t __believe __this._The TARDIS. It was there. _The __TARDIS __was __there._I kept repeating it to myself and standing there like an idiot when I felt a hand grab me and try to pull me away from the TARDIS.

It was Omama, and Hina was with her. I pushed her hand off and grabbing her's and Hina's and ran towards the TARDIS. My heart was beating so hard I thought it might pop out. Because if the TARDIS was here, it meant only one thing - The Doctor was nearby. I couldn't believe this, but now we had to save ourselves. So, still dragging them, I ran to the TARDIS and ushered them inside.

And then I stopped dead. Not because the Doctor was there - he wasn't. But the TARDIS… _It __was __bigger __on __the __inside._The three of us just stood there gaping at the inside. I had never heard of anything like this. The Doctor and his TARDIS, yeah. The fact that it was bigger on the outside? Never.

"It's… It's…" said Omama, unable to believe all that was happening.

"_Where __are __we_?" said Hina, who looked like the thing she wanted to do most right now was go and touch all those complicated buttons and controls.

"It's the TARDIS. I can't believe this!" I replied.

"You mean that project you were doing? It was _true_?" Omama said, incredulous.

"Of course it was true. What did you think?"

She just shook her head.

I looked at Hina and she was already giving me the 'let's check this place out!' look. So I nodded and we both started walking around, checking stuff out. Hina sort of understood my Doctor-Craze. I would usually update her with stuff like that. So, I suppose she was just excited to see it as I was.

"You guys we should get out! What if this is what the aliens are using?" Omama said.

"It's not," I replied absent-mindedly. "It's the Doctor's."

"We should still get out. Listen! The noise is finished. We can go out now!"

And then, suddenly she grabbed our arms and nearly dragged us out.

"You know, if you're so desperate to see the Doctor, he might as well just be _outside!__" _she said.

"I must say she's got a point." I said.

"Let's go!" Hina and I said together.

We ran out and we saw that the hall was empty. _Completely __empty_. I heard that sound, that TARDIS sound, and looked around hurriedly. The door was close, and the TARDIS was slowly disappearing.

"No!" I cried, running towards it, but it was already gone.

"Way to go! Thanks a lot!" I said turning to Omama.

"Hey! He was probably waiting for us to leave so we probably did him a favour." she said, calmly.

"Yeah I guess." Hina said.

I understood Omama, but I was still a bit upset. I mean, that was the Doctor for crying out loud! But Omama was right. So, slowly, Hina, Omama and I made our way out of that deranged Examination Room, and walked out, Hina and I somehow still talking excitedly about what had just happened in there.


End file.
